immortal_fightersfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandai
"I'm a wanderer, but I am not lost." This page is currently being edited. Bio Height: 5'5" Weight: 172lbs Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Hazel Place of Origin: The Hidden Azuma Ninja village, Possessions: Izayoi, Ice Sword, Water Whip, Snow Shurikens, Air Kunai, Earth Daggers, Air Cannon, Burning Devastation Bombs. Occupation: Azuma Ninja. Nicknames: Singular Super Ninja, Black Falcon, True Azuma. Universe(s): Status: Alive Powers/Abilities: Signature Colour: Blue. Allies: Rivals: Theme Songs: Fury - Muse, Hyper Chondriac Music - Muse, Raising Fighting Spirit, Azazels Chamber Theme (shared with Kazuya, Yoshimitsu and Azazel.), Sail - Awolnation.}} 'Immortal Fighters' (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Special Forms Jutsu Power Up Form: To activate this Bandai simply bends down to his right knee and places his left hand on the ground. A blue aura surrounds his body and his hands turn a glowing white. Bandai stands and places both arms, horizontally, in front of his face. He then removes his arms and reveals that his eyes are glowing white, the same as his hands. He also has inverted triangles underneath his eyes that also glow. Bandai then places his right hand on his left shoulder and swiftly moves it over to his right shoulder, revealing four black Jutsu rings going horizontally over the top of his chest. In this form Bandai can fire blue energy beams from his hands. He can also use the four Jutsu rings to shoot purple beams at his enemies. Giant Wolf Form Bandai's body lifts up into the air and a blinding blue light emanates from him. A huge, blue wolf with glowing green eyes surrounds his body. Bandai controls this with his mind. IronFist Kazuya After the tragic deaths of Master Shunsai, Nanook, Shadow Eagle, Soaring Falcon and Hwoarang, Bandai new that there was only one person that Kazuya was going to kill next. Asuka Kazama. Bandai kept a good eye on Asuka to make sure she wasn't in danger. Everything seemed to be fine, until Bandai got a chilling message on his answer machine. The message was from Kazuya, mocking Bandai about the recent deaths and proceeding to say that he is going to kill Asuka in one minute. Bandai smashed the phone and teleported inside Christie and Asuka's apartment. "Asuka!" Bandai bellowed up the stairs. Asuka came rushing down to the call, "... Bandai." She whispered. "No time to explain, but your in da-" Bandai was sent flying through the wall by a bolt of lightning as Asuka screamed. Kazuya strutted towards Bandai and chuckled. "You will break." Kazuya smiled as he stood over a hurt Bandai, who looked up with rage filled eyes, "I broke a long time ago." Bandai teleported behind Kazuya and attacked him with his shadow clones. The shadow clones were soon defeated, but Bandai got the upper hand by hurtling towards Kazuya, who started to fly away. Bandai grabbed Kazuya as he flew away and they stared to battle in the air, throwing punches, kicks and weapons at each other while flying rapidly through the city. In midair, Bandai stabbed Kazuya in the shoulder and they crashed into the pavement close to Asuka's apartment, who looked on in horror. Kazuya summons his Shredder armour and stabs Bandai through the back with his armoured claws. "Bandai!" Asuka shouts as a bleeding Bandai is lifted into the air by Kazuya who shouts to Asuka, "Where is your hero now!?" Suddenly he hears a voice behind him, "Here." The Bandai on Kazuya's claws disappeared as he looked behind him and saw the real Bandai glaring at him with glowing eyes, Izayoi at the ready. Bandai threw countless attacks at Kazuya and knocked him to the floor. "You. Will. Suffer." Bandai said quietly as he stood over an exhausted Kazuya. He then stabbed Kazuya in the heart and sent unlimited power into the blade of Izayoi, which created a blinding, huge light. Kazuya screamed as he imploded and died. After the dust cleared, a tired and wrecked Bandai fell to the floor, and slipped away into unconsciousness. Bandai awoke in ABC Tower with Arika and Capcom standing over him. "Is he awake?" "Hey, how's it goin' buddy?" Two familiar and friendly voices said. Bandai opened his heavy eyes to see his two best friends standing over him, smiling. "It's over." Bandai whispered as he fell asleep once again. After a few days, Bandai recovered and the first thing he did was go to the roof of ABC Tower to get some rejuvenating fresh air. Bandai stood there, alone, deep in thought. All of a sudden, Bandai turned as he saw the door to the roof open behind him. Asuka nervously walked up to him. "Are you feeling better?" She asked awkwardly. "Physically, yes. Mentally, no. I still have to get used to everything that's happened so far. But, at the moment, I'm fine. Just getting some fresh air." Bandai said quietly. Asuka looked down, "Look, I still have no idea why I was so stupid to pack my bags and leave when you were having such a hard time. I've been such a-" Bandai cut her off, "No. I would've left too. You were in a hard position and... I understand." Bandai said, looking out at the setting sun that cast a beautiful, orange tint over the spacious roof of the tower. Asuka sighed, "Bandai, I am really sorry for everything." She looked up at him apologetically. "I forgive you." Bandai turned and looked her in the eye with a friendly look on his face. He then looked back to the beautiful sunset, "I think I have to start over, start anew, get this all fixed, be a good guy again." Asuka looked at him, "You never stopped being a good guy." She smiled. Bandai smiled back and lowered his head. Asuka also looked down, "I've moved back into the tower since you woke up." Bandai looked up questioningly, "What about Christie?" He asked. "We went our separate ways, she moved to Brazil for a new job." She told Bandai. There was a small silence between the two. A few seconds later Bandai broke the silence with a comforting question, "Wanna start over?" He asked, looking Asuka in the eyes again. Asuka smiled and paused. She snuck into Bandai's arms as they embraced each other, looking out over the city that was bathed in the relaxing light of the setting sun. Exile After Asuka was taken, Bandai's home was ransacked and Bandai was blindfolded. He had the blindfold removed and saw a country road in front of him. "Bandai." A deep voice sounded behind him. Heihachi Mishima. "Bandai, you do not belong in this city. You are now an exile. You will not come back." Bandai was released from the tight grip. "I'll come back. I'll kill you, Heihachi." Bandai said in a grim tone. Heihachi smiled, "Really?" He said, pulling out his gun. He shot Bandai in the left thigh and he fell to the ground. Bandai is later shown in a small wooded area, sat down, silent. He stands and stamps out his fire. He throws his bag on his back and carries on walking. He climbs an extremely tall tree and looks over Silver Hills. He then climbs down and pulls out a picture of Asuka. His face contorts and he punches a tree violently, making his knuckles bleed. He looks down at his bloodied fist which doesn't heal. "Asuka!!" He screams, his voice echoing off of the trees. "What do I have to do!?" He punches the tree a second time and breaks his knuckle. He screams in pain and falls to the floor. He then stands and uses some fabric from a spare shirt to create a makeshift bandage. He then sets up his hammock and stays there, staring at the sky while Radiohead's "Creep" blares in the background. Bandai was then shown killing a rabbit with a knife made from a sharpened rock, cooking it and eating it. There was a small amount of blood that had soaked through his hand bandage. His injured leg was also wrapped up with some sort of fabric. He was wearing a grey Fox hoodie, black jogger pants, unbranded trainers and a black Quicksilver cap. He was noticeably tired and worn out as he stumbled back to his hammock. As Bandai was drifting off to sleep, he heard an eerie, weak howl of a wolf emit from a nearby bush. Bandai sat up, anticipating an attack. A creepy hallucination of a huge black wolf walked slowly from the bush towards Bandai silently. It's glowing ice blue eyes glowed like gems. He heard a voice behind him. "You failed. You failed. You failed to protect us." Bandai awoke, sweating, next to a pile of magic mushrooms. Bandai had accidentally breathed in the fumes from the mushrooms. The wolf in the hallucination was eerily similar to the descriptions of the "Fenrir", Bandai's birth sign. Bandai was then later shown taking the bandages from his hand, revealing the swollen and broken knuckles. He was notably still shocked by the eerie vision of the hellish wolf. Two episodes later, Bandai had a fit of anger. Suddenly, realisation hit him. Bandai sat and meditated for hours. Aftermath Two of Heihachi's G Corporation members were found strung up on the GC buildings porch. Another seven of them were found in the lobby with stab wounds to the heart. A silent Bandai Namco walked quietly through the G Corporation top floor, dispatching Heihachi Mishima's men. He made it to the room where Asuka was being held. Heihachi was holding Asuka hostage. "Bandai," He said, "You made it." Before Heihachi could continue, Bandai appeared behind him, kicked him in the back of the leg, and smashed his head off of the floor. Bandai cut Asuka's binds without a word. He made his way over to Christie. Heihachi got up and ran out of the door. Bandai cut Christies bands and made his way out of the door, with Asuka and Christie in tow. Bandai found an exhausted Heihachi laid down on a hillside, Bandai walked up to him and stamped on his chest, making him gasp. Bandai's kunai appeared out of thin air. Bandai fell down beside Heihachi and plunged the knife into his heart. Heihachi gasped and fell limp. Bandai stood, glared solemnly at Asuka and teleported to an unknown location. Bandai has not spoken to Asuka or the other Fighters. Recently As Bandai is no longer in exile, he is free to enter Silver Hills whenever he pleases. However, Bandai has not returned to Silver Hills since Heihachi's death. Bandai has not spoken to anyone. He was last seen fighting a resurrected Deceptio in the Arctic Ice. Burning Dawn Crisis Following the death of Lord Gohda's father, the Gohda family was split between Gohda Matsunoshin, the rightful heir, and Gohda Motohide, Matsunoshin's uncle. A rebellion broke out, and Motohide's forces attacked Gohda Castle. At a loss for how to respond, Gohda's advisor Sekiya Naotada requested the aid of the Azuma. Master Shiunsai dispatched his trio of students, Bandai, Lili, and Raven, to aid their lord, but not before passing on leadership of the clan to Raven and giving him the ancestral sword of the Azuma, Izayoi. In the chaos of the castle battle, Raven sent Bandai to save Lord Gohda. Bandai fought his way through the castle keep and came upon Matsunoshin and Motohide dueling. He dove into the fight, dueling Motohide and knocked him down. As he prepared to deliver the killing blow, Lord Gohda got in the way, and Bandai accidentally struck his lord instead. Once they escaped the besieged castle, Lord Gohda was informed that his enemy, Lord Toda, was attacking from across the border. Bandai went to Toda's camp, intending to dispatch Toda himself. When he arrived, however, he was confronted by Suzaku, one of Toda's ninja. By the time their brief duel had ended and Bandai entered Toda's sanctum, both Toda and Motohide were already dead. Drawn by the sounds of battle, Bandai encountered Lili and Princess Kiku, only to discover Raven embroiled in combat with a female ninja. Before either of the younger Azuma could intervene, both Raven and his enemy fell into the sea. In the aftermath of the rebellion, Bandai was sent to investigate the disappearance of villagers on Demon Mountain. Arriving, he dispatched the ninja there, as well as their leader, Kamadoma. Following a lead from one of the villagers, he uncovered a Secret Harbor where Chinese pirates were taking Gohda's villagers as slaves. After killing off the pirates and their leader, Wang Xiaohai, Bandai was attacked by a masked man. The two fought briefly before Bandai recognized the stranger's weapon which looked like Izayoi. When the man removed his mask, he revealed himself to be Raven. Calling himself Seiryu, the Blue Dragon, Lord of the Burning Dawn, Raven left before Bandai could get any more information from him. Bandai was next sent to investigate an attack on a temple by Burning Dawn ninja. Killing his way to the temple's Noh stage, he once again encountered Suzaku, but Yukihotaru blocked his way so Suzaku can fled before Bandai could face him. A carrier pigeon brought Bandai word that the Azuma ninja village was under attack, but by the time he returned, most of the villagers had been killed. At the village entrance, Bandai squared off with the same ninja who had been fighting Raven at Toda's camp. She introduced herself as Kagami, leader of the Burning Dawn. Bandai was able to wipe out all the Burning Dawn ninja in his village, but even as he slew the last of them, an anguished cry echoed through the air. Bandai returned to Shiunsai's house only to discover Raven, with Izayoi drawn, standing over the wounded body of Shiunsai. The two Azuma ninja fought, and Bandai's rage led him to briefly gain the upper hand, knocking Raven to the ground and standing poised to deliver the killing blow. In this position, however, he hesitated; his passions were warring with each other, anger at Shiunsai's injury against brotherly love for Raven. Raven took advantage of Bandai's hesitation and struck him with Izayoi, leaving a bloody gash on his forearm. Raven escaped with Kagami. Shuinsai ordered Bandai to find Raven, and finally kill him. Chasing Raven with the aid of Nanook, Bandai came across Lili. Though he vowed to kill Raven, Lili angrily forbade him to do so, saying that she herself would kill Raven. Mistakenly assuming that she was saying this only because she herself would act with dispassionate selflessness, Bandai agreed, and the two ninja tracked Raven to the Kansen Caverns. After killing Byakko, the White Tiger and his pet Jirru, the Azuma infiltrated the caverns and discovered Kagami's warship, the Fire Demon. They also overheard Kagami planning to launch the ship and attack Gohda Castle. Lili boarded the Fire Demon in secret, while Bandai went back to warn Lord Gohda. Arriving just before the ship, Bandai was sent to eliminate the Burning Dawn. He crept from boat to boat in the harbor, killing Burning Dawn ninja, before encountering Suzaku yet again. The two duelled, and this time Bandai struck his enemy down. He boarded the Fire Demon and killed many of the ninja there until he found Lili on the fore deck of one of the ships. She held Izayoi in her hand, and Raven lay dead at her feet. In her last breath, Lili tossed the ancestral sword to Bandai, who caught it and set out to finish the final enemy. He found Kagami on a Noh stage in the very aft of the central ship. The two warriors duelled, Kagami quickly tossing aside her fan and attacking with her long sword. Though the battle was fierce, Bandai struck a fatal blow on his enemy, and in doing so fully assumed his role as a true Azuma Ninja. Bandai was 15 at the time of these events. Appearance Bandai is the epitome of an ancient ninja, his Legendary Black Falcon outfit's sleek design is similar to that of Raven's Shinobi outfit, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior. Physically, Bandai is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'5" and weighing in at 177 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. Bandai's eyes feature bland gray colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colours, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance. Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown, very spiky, stylish hair, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle. Bandai is known as the Black Falcon by the people of Tekken. This name comes from the falcon pendant on his costume or the way that his ninja outfits cowl has the resemblance to that of a falcons head. Bandai has never fully transformed into a full werewolf, as he is scared to do so. During Immortal Fighters, Bandai has only half-transformed, or Tälfar. This form changes his appearance by turning his eyes a glowing blue, turning his teeth into sharp fangs, making his hair grow out a little more than usual and making his beard and arm hairs grow thicker. Bandai will transform into his full form in the near future. Personality As a ninja, Bandai ruthlessly kills his enemies without mercy, executing them in a very cold, technical and calculative fashion. His rigorous upbringing in tandem with the many hardships and tragedies he has suffered, has forced Bandai to harden his emotions and disciplined his skills to perfection. He is undaunted by the lives he must take in order to protect the balance within the world, knowing that balance of the world is more important. Though Bandai cares little for his enemies' well being, he still respects them on a warrior basis, even having mutual respect with some adversaries such as Kazuya. Outside of battle Bandai is modest and refined, he is popular among the local residents in his village. Not only as a strong role model for ninja in training, but he is heralded for being kind and gentle, as he cares for the safety of every resident in his home. When in his powered up form, Bandai is a much more spiritual being. On the other hand, when he is a werewolf, he is a mindless, ruthless monster. Powers/Abilities Shinobi Power: This enables Bandai to turn invisible, teleport, jump long distances, swap dimensions and use attacks known as Jutsu's. Healing Factor: Bandai has a unique ability to heal from all injuries, but can still feel pain. Wolf Soul: Bandai was born under the sign of the Black Wolf of the South (or "Fenrir") meaning that he has enhanced senses and can grow sharp wolf like fangs. Weapons Bandai mainly relies on his trusty blade, Izayoi, while in combat. But he also has an array of both traditional, old fashioned Azuma weapons and also more futuristic, custom Azuma weaponry. He is also famed for his Grapple gauntlet, which is a key addition to his outfit. Traditional: Izayoi, Shurikens, throwing knives, bolas, claws, dagger, bow, crossbow, kusarigama, darts, spikes, wire, slingshot. Futuristic: Wrist rockets, laser cutter, plasma blaster, laser dagger, super Shurikens (made out of plasma and acts as a boomerang), galvaknuckles (stun gun knuckle dusters). Special Moves Here are some moves that Bandai uses in the King of IronFist Tournament Attacks * Enziguri - Step up head kick (learnt in Japan) * Air Raid Siren (learnt in India) * Running Knee to kneeling opponent (learnt in England) * Bandai Special No. 1 - Armlock into face buster (learnt in France) * Sliced Bread #2 - cutter position into backflip, lands in a head buster. (Learnt in Russia) * Super Kick - (learnt in Brazil) * Hurricanrana - (learnt in Mexico) * Frankensteiner - (learnt in Canada) * DDT - (learnt in North America) * Namco backslide shoulder blade smash - (learnt in Italy) Submissions * Bandai Special No. 2 - armlock chicken wing into single leg boston crab (learnt in Mexico) * The King - modified triangle lock (learnt in Ukraine) * Cloverleaf - (learnt in Barcelona) * Sharpshooter - (learnt in Canada) * Calf Killer - (learnt in Spain) * Flying Modified Armbar - (learnt in Australia) * Arm trap rear naked choke - (learnt in Australia) * Boston Crab - (learnt in New Zealand) * Chicken wing and face lock combo - (learnt in Mexico) * Wristlock drop into Crossface - (learnt in New Zealand) Trivia * It is revealed that Bandai's father was an unnamed Raikage that never showed his face. * Bandai stands at an unusually short height of 5"5' and weighs 177lbs. * Bandai has never fully transformed into his werewolf form, he has only half transformed. It has been confirmed that Bandai will transform in the near future. * Namco is also very modern, despite being a traditional ninja. * Bandai is played by Alex Shelley. * CM Punk (Phil Brooks), Seth Rollins and Evan Bourne were all considered to be Bandai at first. CM Punk was almost cast, but was swapped with Alex Shelley at last minute. * Bandai enjoys Old Toby's Pipe Weed. * Even though Bandai is from Alaska, he represents Canada in the King of IronFist Tournament, he claims he does this because Canada is his true home. * Bandai has an unusual style of fighting in IronFist. He doesn't use his ninjutsu as much as fights outside of the arena, he uses an extreme, high-flying, Lucha-liber style of wrestling. * Bandai has a faded scar on his left arm from the sword fight between him and Raven. * Bandai is considered a cheeky wisecracker, but is spiritual and intelligent underneath. * Bandai is set to face Yoshimitsu in Naraku, it is unknown to Bandai that bad things will happen there. * Bandai and Master Shuinsai show uncanny similarities to Leonardo and Master Splinter from TMNT * Bandai also shows similar elements to all of the Turtles. He has Donatello's smarts, Michelangelo's wisecracks, Raphael's hotheadedness and Leonardo's spiritual aspects. * In Season 3, Bandai is shown to be much more hardened and brutal, as he needs to survive and fend for himself in the snowy wastelands. This is shown primarily when he bites viciously at the Rebel cannibal in SafeZone and kills him. * This is also shown when Bandai repeatedly stabs another cannibal that shot a friendly hiker. * Bandai has also fought the Dragonborn himself. The fight was long and brutal and ended with a battle between a Dragon and a Kaiju. It is a mystery that has never been revealed to this day who won. Teams This will explain what teams or factions that Bandai has worked for in the past, or still works for to this day. Azuma Ninja Clan: Bandai is one of the most talented Ninja in the entire world, this is due to being trained by the Azuma. Team Lars: Bandai is currently a member of the four man team in the King of IronFist Tournament alongside team leader Lars Alexandersson, Lee Chaolan and his best friend Hwoarang. The Immortal Fighters: Probably the most important team Bandai is a member of. He defends the universe with the help of his most powerful teammates: Arika Gottama and Capcom. Quotes "I am a wanderer, but I am not lost..." - Bandai's first words in Episode 1. "You cannot kill the shadows, I am the shadows." - Bandai upon meeting and fighting Kazuya. "I had nothing, just me and Izayoi, alone, fending for ourselves." - Bandai recalls his journey to becoming a true Shinobi. "It's almost like there is two wolves inside of me, one that is good, and another that is evil. It's up to me which one I feed." - Bandai to Shuinsai in episode two, referencing the Broken Soul, even though he was oblivious to it at the time. "I just try my best for everything, I tried my best with Asuka and I tried my best to contain this crap inside of me, and what happens? Everything goes to shit." - Bandai to Hwoarang after Asuka's departure.